


Power and Control

by harleykitten



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Pre-Civil War (Marvel), Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, inhuman!Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleykitten/pseuds/harleykitten
Summary: you are a powerful mutant that has the ability to control air at a young age you got kidnapped by terrorist organization Hydra as part of a new experiment to create an inhuman super soldier you have the super soldier serum. although you finally escape from hydra you have been on the run for years, what happens when you see someone you weren't supposed to





	1. The Prologue

“Just close your eyes, ” the man said “WHy wha..what's happening!” you cried trying to look around but everything was blurry, all you could see was a bright light and a shadow?..no a figure.  
“it's okay we will make you better,” the man said his voice soft but menacing. You tried to move but your limbs were being held down “what's going on?!” you yelled “just relax” he said . you felt a slow burning on your arm and started to feel woozy “what..why i-ish”’your eyelids get heavy and everything went black.

You jolted awake “oh my god” you said as you rubbed your eyes .you got up from your spot on the rickety old bed and made your way to the window you looked thru to see the lovely view of a brick wall you had been living in this apartment for the past two weeks way longer than the other places you had been. You where on the run from S.H.I.E.L.D and Hydra you are a mutant and according to some the most powerful mutant ever, you didn't always believe them but after what happened two years ago almost everyone would agree. You were born with the power to control air, Well your powers were activated when you turned 16 which was really cool cause you had almost always wanted powers so when you finally got them you could appreciate them, years of wanting to help people and finally getting the tools to do so. With your power, you can instantly drain the air from Someone's lungs or increase pressure on something to make it implode. Obviously, it was a tremendously useful power but when HYDRA kidnaped you two years ago they made you stronger. They injected there version of the super soldier serum into you and it worked, so not only did you have the power to control air you were super strong, super fast, well you were a super soldier 2.0. But Hydra was stupid and thought you would comply HAHAHA comply my ass you thought. You worked hard but eventually got free of your handcuffs a trick from an old...acquaintance. Eventually, you fought your way to freedom. Well, you thought it would be free until you realized what a valuable asset you were to both sides. So you were on the run from pretty much everything HYDRA, SHIELD, the government and your family you couldn't let any of them find you or else your family would be in danger. over the years you learned how to keep yourself hidden and protect yourself but in the back of your mind, you know that one day they will find you and that day happened to be today.


	2. The Fall of Icarus

It was almost twelve by the time you fully woke up and one when you finally got dressed. You decided to go to the local coffee shop this morning. When you got there you ordered your favorite drink and a bagel and made your way to one of the vacant two-seater tables in the back, plugged in your earbuds and opened a newspaper. Usually, you stayed at apartments for about a week and then started to look for another, but this time you stayed a little bit longer, now your stay was going on for two weeks. You usually used newspapers to find new places because they were harder to track with. You ended up finding two places one that was pretty crappy and the other kind of nice, you end up calling for the nicer one. You mostly always got crappy places that had chalk outlines instead of carpets, but you knew that if you had a pattern you would be way easier to catch and it would never help you in the end so, why not you thought to yourself. Everything was going according to plan until you heard the door open rather forcefully you looked up and saw a tall blonde man stumble inside but with further inspection you realised he wasn't a normal blonde white guy, it was the one and only Captain America, well you guess Steve Rogers he was wearing glasses a baseball cap and a blue hoodie, he was probably trying to be indiscreet but you could tell. You felt your heartbeat speed up oh my god they found me, I stayed here for too long SHIT your mind was going crazy but you knew you needed to calm down it could just be a coincidence, but your legs seemed to be working faster than your brain you practically ran out of there. But you knew there was no turning back now. You speed walked down the street your mind going everywhere you finally started to slow down and breathe until you felt a hand on your shoulder you almost jumped out of your skin when you turned around you did. It was the one person you were running from Steve Rogers  
”hi I didn't mean to scare you. you left your jacket in there ” he said with a sweet smile as he held out your jacket. okay maybe it was a coincidence you thought but you knew that your suspicious actions could change this whole situation so you thought what would a completely normal person say if they meet Captain America. But before you could do anything he looked at you more intensely and said: “you look really familiar have we met before?” SHIT he knows who I Am  
“I'm not that I know of, I mean maybe. apparently, I have one of those faces Bye!” you quickly turned around and started walking fast again you were so nervous you could almost feel yourself shaking  
”hey wait for your jacket!” he yelled behind you why the hell are you being so awkward you turn around and smiled  
“sorry I haven't had any coffee today”you grabbed the jacket “then why were you leaving the coffee shop?”he asked studying your face “i'm on a diet..black coffee or no coffee and I hate black coffee”he nodded “well nice meeting you bye”you said and turned around again you knew you were walking to fast it probably looked damn suspicious but oh well you were getting away until you heard his voice again “hey stop I know who you are”and with those words you started to run. You were weaving in between the crowds goddammit running is so suspicious if he didn't know anything yet he definitely knew now. You quickly turned your head to see him running behind you SHIITAKE MUSHROOMS why did he have to chase you. You ran until you reached your apartment and quickly ran up the stairs you didn't know how far behind you he was but you knew if you turned back it would slow you down so instead of going to your floor you kept on going to the roof. But once you got there you noticed how stupid you had been WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW THAT YOU'RE STUCK ON THE FUCKING ROOF


	3. Bearer of heavens

You stood there for all of twelve seconds before Steve came running up. You held your hand up in front of you “please, I don’t want to use my powers on you you seem like a nice guy” you told him “I’m not going to hurt you I’m trying to help” he said slowly coming closer to you “what do you think hydra said “hey we’re going to do horrible experiments on you until we find what we need”no they said the exact same thing you just said and it’s a load of crap”you said he seemed to think about your statement “okay well this time it’s true” he said “oh, okay then I’ll come with you ”you said as you dropped your hands, you walked over towards him. He looked slightly taken aback “really?” he said with eyebrows raised “of course not you idiot” at that moment you gave him a hard punch in the gut and as he bent over you landed another up his face.you briefly saw how surprised he was by your strength. You ran over to the side of the building you stood on the ledge when you turned around you looked at him and chuckled at the surprised face he wore. You waved and fell.. but not really you flew (air powers remember)you maneuvered your way thru the streets staying low to the ground so if there were airplanes it would be close to impossible for them to get you but one thing you forgot was that there were other people that could fly that Steve probably had on speed dial. That’s when you heard a machine like sound you quickly looked back to see a man in a red and gold suit iron man you tried to go faster but your flying skills were lacking it was a lot harder to fly then you would think and it’s not like you ever really got to practice so you were…choppy to say the least. You could tell he was gaining on you and you were getting tired and your flying was failing so you quickly stopped mid-air and dropped iron man stopped in time not to hit you so you dropped down to the street gracefully. you made your way along the crowded sidewalk people seemed to be more interested in iron man mucking about over the city then some girl just running around. You tried your hardest to fit in look like everyone else but you still needed to get away from the commotion so you walked down the street trying to look average. You eventually dipped into a small alleyway but with your luck you were visited by another avenger; black widow and from what you heard of her she was fast and really good at hand to hand combat so once she jumped from a fire escape you reacted quickly by pushing her to the wall using your powers “why can’t you guys just leave me alone”you groaned you used your powers to keep her there but you were getting very tired. Using your powers was like running or doing physical activity if you did too much you would exhaust yourself and you didn’t use your powers that much since you didn’t really have to for the past while so you were… “Out of shape”. You knew at the rate you were going you were going to overexert yourself and it would become way easier for them to get you so you walked over to her and you put your arm against her neck using your strength instead of your powers.she struggled and tried to get out of your hold but you were too strong “why haven’t you killed us yet?”she asked”I mean you have powers that could kill everyone on this planet in a second and apparently your superstrong to, you’ve killed before why haven’t you killed us?I think its because your a good person and you know where the good guys. Am I right?” she said you could tell she was actually wondering but you didn’t answer you knew she was right the avenger have done nothing but help the world they have made it a safer place to live in and you knew that. Everyone knew that. but that didn’t mean you were safe“ the rest are coming and you can’t run forever” she said and she was right Again. They sent the Avengers after you for god sakes, why would they just stop trying to find you after all this hard work. If anything they would try harder now. You sighed and let go of her “what do you guys even want?”you said backing up to give her some space you hear running coming from beside you,you saw iron man, Captain America and some girl with long brown hair and a red jacket on.” we want you to help us, help shield, help people that can’t help themselves remember, were the good guys” she added. You paused a minute” and what if I say no?” you asked.”you have already said no, I’m sorry but that’s not going to stop us. You are either our enemy our or our ally. Hydra is still looking for you and you would know better than any of us what hydra does. Would you rather be with them?”she asked “Okay,okay i’ll…help its not like I have a choice” you saw the relief in her face.“ on one condition, no experimenting if I don’t want it, like you said I will kill people if I have to”they all nodded but looked relieved. “Welcome to shield”she said “my name is Natasha and I love your powers” she said. well this will be an experience to remember but what’s going to happen next.


	4. Chronic qualms

Once the whole trying to escape thing was over a high-security bus came to escort you to Avengers tower, you knew why they had to have the bus, it would take them a while to really trust you. You had been part of a close-knit team before. It wasn’t a long ride to the tower but it was uncomfortable they had two shield agents in the truck with you they were both heavily armed and protected the both stared at you the whole time. At one point you tried to lighten the mood by telling a joke but you guess the didn’t hear you. Eventually, the bus stopped the two men got ready, the doors opened to the girl I saw earlier with the red jacket she looked at me briefly, nodded to the soldiers and took my arm so I could get down from the truck easily. We were in an underground parking lot it seemed she quickly walked me over towards a glass elevator and tapped a button labeled medbay

This is going to be difficult you thought to yourself, hopefully, shield doesn’t have much influence on what the avenger do because you have heard stories, not as bad as hydra but definitely up there, you guess its because hydra is obviously evil most people are against it but shield, everyone loves shield they are a secret(apparently necessary evil), being so close to one of the things you had been running from for so long was weird you began thinking back to your capture and oh, how stupid you were feeling now, its not like this was your first rodeo you had ran from hydra and shield alot when you were younger but you had played it so safe for so long, danger felt foreign, even now instead of being hyper alert like usual you were confused and cloudy which was not what you wanted to be feeling right now. Just as you were trying to shake yourself out of it the elevator door dinged, prompting you to exit onto the floor, but instead, you just stared out seeing all the different people buzz by, so busy doing important work working with inhumans to find cures for cancer or to find ways to hone their powers

“Hello, patient 7023, we made a lot of progress yesterday, how are you doing today?” the man said checking his chart “let.me.go"you said staring at him directly struggling to get out of your restraints.”today we are going to run some tests to find out your overall health and wellness to see if anything has changed since we started the process“ he said ignoring your previous protest “ why are you doing this please stop” you said. he finally looked up to see your eyes, he had a cold stare that made your skin feel all prickly “because your special and I am going to make even more special, better than you can imagine. This is for the greater good your serving not only your country but your planet maybe even the universe" he said the last part more to himself than you. A knock came from the direction of the door he sighed and went to answer it “looks like the others are here" they walked in but stayed near the door “let’s start”.

 

“Hello… y/n" a hand waved in front of your face.. the girl with the red jacket had a concerned look on her face “it’s time to go,” she said finally she turned around and we began to walk again. After a while of walking, we came to a quieter part of the floor were only 4 or 5 people were lingering. We eventually walked up to a door she knocked and soon after a short woman about your age opened it “hey you must be y/n l/n” she looked you up and down “wow, we finally found you”she took a deep breath staring at you.she eventually shook your head and invited you in “Thank you wanda” she said to the girl that walked you up she closed the door behind you she sat in a cushy chair as you stayed standing by the door “what is this"you said the woman stood quickly and walked over to you, she put her hand on your back and ushered you over to the floor to ceiling window on the opposite side of the room “my name is Shelley Green, well i-its Dr Shelley Green but whatever”she rambled “ if you haven’t already guessed your in the avenger tower and more specifically your in the medical/science wing, when in a place like shield we can’t let just anyone in n-not that your just anyone but…i think you get it”She said “I get it. What are you going to do"you said “I’m going to fully monitor you for the next 2 weeks and after that if I see it fit you will start active duty but we will still have weekly meetings” She said in a serious tone “so your my babysitter" You said crossing your arms over your chest “Yes?” great .


	5. Deft Hands

It had been a week since you were caught and you meet Dr.Green or ‘Shelley’, she always insisted you called her that. She was so bubbly it hurt, you think it’s because she had been a little starstruck, she told you she had been studying you for a while you were a bit famous in the science world, the powers you had alone were amazing but combined with the super soldier serum, you were… special. During the week you had been confined to the Medbay floor but you never left your room. It was very tiny, it had a bed, it was a single with white sheets and a grey fleece blanket (that was extremely itchy), on the wall opposite of your bed there was a small table with two chairs,you and Dr.Green would sit at them every day, twice a day asking about your life or about your powers. She was always scribbling stuff down in a little notebook she brought, you would swear she was drawing, every time you said anything which you barely did, she would start moving her hands fervently.

The good thing to come out of this though, you asked Dr.Green for something to do while you were being assessed and she surprisingly came through, you got Netflix. You had never had Netflix, it got big while you were in hydra and they didn’t seem to have a subscription, when you left, catching up on episodes of the office was the last thing on your mind. Being on the run was hard you hadn’t relaxed in years, you still weren’t. you didn’t know if in 20 min you would be on a slab getting poked and prodded by scientists but being on the run not talking to people for days, not having good food or really having fun since you escaped.. it was nice to do something that you enjoyed.

You were watching Brooklyn nine nine when Dr.Green came bursting through the door she had given you a big smile which you didn’t return, “we’re going to test your powers today” she said as she handed you some new clothes, you mumbled a quick thanks as she let the room for you to get ready. Once you were done she knocked on the door and came back in. she was talking up a storm as usual and you were blocking her out, as usual, you walked through the floor the way you came but you went past the elevator and straight past until you reached a door that looked heavier than most others on this floor. Dr.Green made you wait for a couple of minutes until four other people dressed in lab coats walked up to you both

“Shelley you have finally redeemed yourself,” one of them said

Dr.Green just stood there looking at the floor

“well we don’t know yet this could be another mistake, you are great at those” another one said as the others started laughing and piling on more insults, you realised that you would be here for hours if you waited for Dr.Green to shut them up so you spoke up “don’t we have something better to be doing?” they all looked a bit shocked but decided not to say anything back. Dr.Green led you through to doors into a huge white room with a little window on the far end. “Me and the other doctors will be on the other side of that window we can hear everything your saying, so if you get tired or anything just tell us” you sighed as she walked out through the door you came in, after a few moments you aw the eyes of all the doctors you had the pleasure to meet outside and eventually Dr. Greens.

“Okay… y/n lets start”

“So far subject 7023 is reacting well to the power enhancement radiation we have giving it, the final serum cannot be administered until we are sure of the complexity of the subjects original mutation, which will take approximately 2 months.” You shifted on the metal slab you were tied to time was passing in slow motion or at least it felt like it was the doctors had been pumping you with drugs and you hadn’t been sober enough to understand why until now “ the subject mental state seems a little worse, I believe we will have to deal with this soon, and after patient 7022 letting the mental state diminish completely may no longer be a viable option.” the man leaned over your body examining your face he poked your cheek and sighed, clicked the record button and left the room.

“Y/n?”Dr.green said over the intercom you shook your head to try and forget the memory and nodded.” Let’s start can you show us some of what you can do” you lifted your hand up and made a little swirl at first it was small but it slowly grew into a big tornado that touching the high ceilings. You closed your eyes and took in the feeling, you Haven’t used your powers for a while and it felt really good especially since it was for recreational purposes for once. Slowly the tornado grew bigger the longer it went you feel the walls of the room shake. you took a deep breath in, your feet lifted off the ground you felt the movement of the air all around you giving you shivers not from it being cold but from the sheer emotion it was giving you. you almost felt free all the thoughts of hydra and the shield slipped away and you were just there. The tornado slowly stopped and you slowly let yourself down you were painting you were still very out of shape. You looked up towards the small window to see if there were any further instructions but all you saw was wide eyes. “That was amazing…. let’s move on”. That is pretty much how the rest of the week went you did tests, a lot of them. That first day was the worst because your stamina was so bad, as the days went on your powers got better and once you started physical training and working out you started to really get into it.

It was the last day of testing. You had just got back from the gym, you fell onto the bed looking at your hands, although your powers were not new, this was the first time you could use them so freely you made a lot of progress. You still had your guards up, the testing brought you back to dark times, although the way the scientists did it here was very different you could feel the similarities. That keep your guard up and it kept you motivated to pushing forward so you weren’t stuck doing these test forever today was suppose to be your last day of testing and restriction, Dr. green had told you, you would move to another floor and start training for real combat and you would be allowed to leave and go on missions eventually. You hoped she meant what she said.

You heard a knock on your door you went to open it which revealed was Dr.Green, she had a thick manila folder in her hand. you went to sit at the table and she slipped it over to you. Inside it had a profile about you and the results of the tests. “This is all the information we got on your powers and mental state. You passed the psych tests with flying colors and we already knew your powers are amazing, your going to your new quarters tomorrow they’re going to actually train you, to fight and stuff but more importantly you won’t be confined to this building” she said. “ but I will be stuck here in some capacity right”you said, she nodded “ you can’t leave new york.” you sighed, but is not like you have anywhere to go “I’m still going to see you but not so often” she stood to leave “ I think we have made progress” she nodded “ towards what?” you asked “towards you using your amazing powers for something good.” You sure hoped so.


End file.
